


Panic At The Roller Disco

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: "How are you this good at roller skating?" asked Sara, falling on her bottom for her 11th time since she entered the rink five minutes earlier. Her colourful and oversized jacket was weighing her down and Sara was beginning to realize what a difficult time the 90’s were in terms of practical clothing."I'm not really that good. I just know the basic idea of how to roller skate." replied Ava, helping her up."That makes one of us."





	Panic At The Roller Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Okay STORYTIME, so I was looking through my old computer files and found this draft from forever ago, so I patched it up a bit and decided to post it! That being said, please note that this fic is set between 3x12-1x14, so just keep that in mind when reading lol.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are amazing and mean the freaking world to me. You guys are what keeps me feeling motivated <3
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


"What's our plan here?" asked Ava as she portaled through onto the Waverider.

The Legends greeted her with looks that were a mixture of surprise, confusion, and amusement.

"What?" asked Ava, not having time to deal with her girlfreind's team's nonsense.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Sara in what she hoped wasn't an offensive tone.

Ava was wearing a white and blue, tie-dye jumpsuit with a large belt, and on her face was an excessive amount of blue eyeshadow. It was a good look for her because  _ everything _ was a good look for her, but the costume was also out of place.

"You said we were going to a roller disco."

"Yeah, 'The Skate and Fun Zone Disco Experience' not a  _ real  _ roller disco." explained Zari, who was dressed comfortably in jeans and a green jacket. "The disco the anachronism is at is in the 1990's, not the 1970's."

Ava shot Sara a look 

"I told you we needed help! I didn't tell you to wear...  _ that. _ " she protested.

"Well maybe next time you should be more specific because 'Hey Aves, we're going disco-ing, dress accordingly' can mean a variety of things."

Sara pretended to pout and slowly walked over to Ava. The rest of the team pretended they had other places to be and cleared out of the bridge because they knew exactly where this was going. Except for Zari, who stayed a safe distance away from her captain, quietly eating slices of bread because she had gotten into an argument with Gideon which resulted in her junk food supply being cut off.

"I'm sorry I was vague." said Sara once she was within inches of Ava.

"It's alright. I just have to go back to the Bureau and get out of this ridiculous suit."

"I think I could help with that last part." said Sara putting her hands on Ava's hips.

Ava smiled and opened a portal back to the bureau, pulling Sara through with her.

Sara poked her head out "I'll be back in an hour." she yelled to whoever on the Waverider was listening to her, and with that, she went back through and pushed Ava onto a desk, the portal closing behind them

________________

Sure enough, an hour later, Sara and Ava re-entered the Waverider, looking happier (and a bit disheveled), but most importantly, dressed appropriately for a 90's roller disco mission.

"Okay, here's the plan." Said Sara once her team had regathered on the bridge. "Ava and myself will infiltrate the rink and look for Archduke Franz Ferdinand from there. Nate, Ray, and Wally will go to Austria-Hungary and make sure that the plan to assassinate him is still on track. Zari,  Mick, and Amaya are in charge of keeping the Waverider from exploding while we're out, and monitoring any inconsistencies in the timeline that may directly correspond with our missions. 

Got it?"

"Got it." the Legends replied in unison as they went to wherever they needed to be.

Sara turned to Ava "Let's get our skate on."

"That's the best you could come up with?"

Sara smiled and playfully punched her girlfriend in the shoulder "Jerk."

"Yeah but seriously, we should probably go to that roller rink and start World War One."

__________________

The roller rink was crowded, which was expected since it was a Friday night. 

"How are you this good at roller skating?" asked Sara, falling on her butt for her 11th time since she entered the rink five minutes earlier. Her colourful and oversized jacket was weighing her down and Sara was beginning to realize what a difficult time the 90’s were in terms of practical clothing.

"I'm not really that good. I just know the basic idea of how to roller skate." replied Ava, helping her up.

"That makes one of us."

"Here" said Ava extending her hand "Let me help you."

Sara smiled and reached out for Ava's hand, almost falling back down in the process.

Ava grabbed onto her and slowly rolled Sara around the rink.

"See? Not so hard."

"Debatable."

They coasted around like that for a minute until Sara decided to get overconfident and let go of Ava'a hands.

Sara fell her almost immediately after, nearly knocking the both of them to the floor. Luckily, Ava was sturdy enough to hold her ground and keep them upright. Ava pulled Sara back up so that she was no longer off-balance, and the pair remained that way for a while. Standing, inches apart, slowly sliding.

Sara tilted her head upward to kiss Ava, but frowned when she pulled away.

"It's the 90's, PDA like this might draw attention to us and blow our cover."

"Judging by how many times we’ve gotten crashed into, I’d be willing to bet that no one here is focused on their surroundings. It won't matter." protested Sara "Besides, I think I read somewhere that roller discos were originally gay clubs. That's part of the reason why a lot of people hated disco."

"Have you been doing research, Miss Lance?"

Sara shrugged "I was bored."

Ava smiled and pressed a light kiss to Sara's lips, much softer than the one they had shared earlier.

A mischievous grin grew across Sara's face and before Ava could register what she had planned, Sara had broken free from Ava's hold and was beginning to skate in a circle around her.

Ava turned just as Sara lunged forward in an attempt to pull Ava to the ground. 

Maybe it was the angle, maybe it was the fact that Sara was much shorter than Ava, but either way, she completely missed her intended target and ended up slipping and face planting on to the cold, hard floor.

Sara let out a muffled groan and Ava couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. 

"You little shit." said Ava once Sara had collected herself from off the floor "You pretended you couldn't skate and then tried to tackle me."

“Okay, to be fair, I still suck at skating, I’m just slightly better than you thought. And for the record, it was a lot of fun leaning into you and being  _ that _ couple for a little while.”

Ava simply smiled “Yeah alright, fair enough.”

She pulled Sara into a hug and let the two of them drift along in a circle with the rest of the skaters.

“Well, now that I know you can skate, how about we make this interesting?” Asked Ava, easing them to a stop and untangling her arms from around Sara’s waist.

“What did you have in mind”

“First one to complete a lap around the rink wins!”

Ava took off, speeding ahead with Sara close behind.

Even though Ava was a far better skater, Sara had managed to keep up by focusing more on speed than precision.

It wasn’t until Ava started skating backwards in an attempt to show off that they ran into trouble. Or, more specifically, they ran into a  _ wall _ . Well, Ava did.

She fell to the ground and Sara tripped over the laces on her skates going over to her.

Sara crawled her way through rollerskaters until she met Ava at the wall.

“Are you okay, what happened?”

Ava winced in pain and tightly held her arm “I fell into the wall and I think I hurt my wrist.”

Sara made a motion to move Ava’s wrist so she could get a better look, but pulled back when Ava let out a yelp.

Just at that moment, Sara heard someone in her comms.

It was Zari.

“Hey, Captain?”

“Yes?” Sara answered.

“You’re at the wrong roller-rink, but don’t worry, the guys fixed the anachronism. You can come back to the ship now.”

Sara pulled Ava onto her feet and guided her onto a bench, “Okay, make sure the MedBay is ready, though. I think Ava may have broken something.”

“Oh shit, copy that.”

The line went silent and Sara searched Ava’s jacket for her time courier. Luckily, she didn’t need to because Ray had walked in disguised as a paramedic.

He and Sara helped Ava outside, and once they were in the light, Ray pointed at Sara’s ankle.

“You sure you’re okay, Sara? You’re limping.”

Sara looked down to where her ankle had begun to swell up.

“I’ll have Gideon look at it,” she replied “let’s just get back onto the ship.”

Ray nodded and opened a portal which the three of them then proceeded to disappear through.

Once they were all safely inside, Sara lightly nudged Ava’s good shoulder “Let’s go get taken care of.”

 

_______

 

Four hours, three x-rays, and a mild sedative dosage later, things had quieted down on the Waverider.

Ava had indeed broken her arm and was stuck in the MedBay for the night, and Sara had ended up with a sprained ankle but at least she wasn’t confined to a medical bed.

She knocked on the doorframe holding a plate of food.

“I brought you French toast.” 

Ava sat up, laughing “French toast? It’s almost 11.”

“Your point?”

Ava smiled and patted the seat next to her, which Sara gladly accepted, sitting down next to her but being careful not to hi Ava’s arm at all.

“You don’t have to stay here with me all night.”

“Are you kidding?” Sara asked incredulously “Of course I’m staying here, I’m not just going to leave you with Gideon all night.”

She curled up into Ava’s side.

“Can you talk to me and help me stay awake?” asked Ava, yawning.

“Definitely.”

The two women laid there and talked and the conversation slowly drifted from talk about the mission, to debates about breakfast foods, and finally mumbles and whispers as they were both overtaken by sleep. Sara and Ava were in pain, sure, but more importantly, they were completely and utterly  _ comfortable _ with one another in that moment, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
